Calate
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: A versão de Yamcha para a separação dele de Bulma na série Z.


**Cala-te**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

_**Shut up**__**  
Just shut up**__**  
Shut up **__**  
Shut it up, just shut up**_

_Cale-se__  
Apenas cale-se__  
Cale-se__  
Cale-se, apenas cale-se_

Ao longe, berros em meio à discussão podiam ser ouvidos. Ambos estavam em seu limite. Nenhum estava suportando tal situação. Tentavam sobrepor a voz do outro, aumentando a gritaria. Todos que se encontravam na Corporação Capsule presenciaram o barraco, do início ao fim.

Yamcha deixou o local tristemente, enquanto Bulma chorava, arrasada, em meio à sala repleta de cacos de vidros.

**_We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin' control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm crazy  
For tryin' to be your lady  
I think I'm goin' crazy_**

_Nós tentamos ir devagar  
Mas continuamos a perder o controle  
Tentamos fazer dar certo  
Mas sempre dá errado  
E eu sou louca  
Por tentar ser sua mulher  
Acho que vou enlouquecer  
_

Diga-me o que eu fiz de errado.

Eu não sei, senhorita Briefs. Realmente não sei.

Tentamos ir com calma. No início éramos como lesmas, mas começamos a nos desentender.

É normal tal situação em qualquer relacionamento.

Então por que Goku é tão feliz com a Chi Chi?

Desculpe. Eu não tenho direito, mas estou tão nervosa.

Eu compreendo.

Compreende o quê? Minha dor, minha situação ou a forma rude com a qual te tratei?

Tudo, senhorita. Sei que dói. E dói muito.

Então deve saber também que achamos que era tudo normal. Que era assim no início. Deus! Como tentamos. Mas nada...

A senhorita tentou. Ambos tentaram. Isso é algo positivo.

Algo positivo que de nada valeu!

Acalme-se, senhorita.

Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

_**Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
We wine and dine  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)  
Things that lovers say and do******_  
_I love you boo, I love you too__ ****_  
_I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
That's why I flew you out  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yellin' when I'm with my friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)  
You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit)  
How could you trust our private lives, girl__**  
That's why you don't believe my lies**__**  
And quit this lecture**_

_Garota, nos dávamos bem  
Saíamos para jantar  
Fazíamos o que todo casal apaixonado faz  
Caminhávamos na praia e tal  
Coisas que os amantes dizem e fazem  
Eu te amo, eu te amo de verdade  
Sinto a sua falta  
Eu sinto ainda mais  
Por isso mandei te buscar de avião  
Mas alguma coisa azedou  
Você começou a gritar comigo  
Apesar de eu ter as minhas razões  
Conversa  
Eu tenho que faturar  
Conversa  
Por que foi fofocar da nossa vida?  
Você não acredita em mim,  
chega de sermão_

Penso e penso, mas nada que faça um real sentido me vem a cabeça. Estou perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, naufragando em minhas lágrimas, destruindo meu ser aos poucos. Garota, o que eu fiz para você me tratar desse jeito? Sei que pisei na bola algumas vezes, mas nada que devesse ter uma maior atenção.

Estávamos tão bem. Apreciávamos a companhia do outro. Passávamos tardes e noites a sós, às vezes eu me apertava para te levar para jantar fora toda semana. Quando tínhamos que nos despedir ao telefone, sempre pedíamos ao outro para terminar a ligação e ficávamos horas nos declarando. Sempre nos agarrávamos por todos os cantos possíveis. Rolávamos na grama, íamos ao cinema, caminhávamos na praia. Coisas que todos os namorados fazem.

Mas algo não deu certo e quando percebemos, já estávamos brigando freqüentemente. Você começou a gritar cada vez mais e mesmo tentando me explicar, você não acreditou na minha palavra.

Tudo começou quando falou sobre nossa vida para as suas amigas. E pra quê!? O retorno de sua confiança foi fofocas, desconfiança, tristeza e dor. Você não acredita em mim. Nunca acreditou. Então não venha me venha com sermão.

**_Why does he know she gotta move so fast_**_**  
Love is progress if you could make it last**__**  
Why is it that you just lose control**__**  
Every time you agree on takin it slow**__**  
So why does it got to be so damn tough**__**  
Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love**__**  
Showin him the love that you be givin**_

_Por que ela tem tanta pressa?  
O amor só progride se durar  
Por que você só perde o controle  
Quando concorda em ir com calma?  
Por que é tão difícil  
Se tolos desejosos nunca se cansam de amar?  
Mostre o amor que você tem a dar_

Nunca me enganei. Sempre soube que você era afobada. Mas como queria que as coisas fossem bem, se você não dava tempo para nós? Por qualquer motivo, em qualquer ocasião você perdia o controle. Nessas horas eu me perguntava onde estava a sua parte da nossa promessa. Ainda lembra dela? Prometemos que iríamos com calma, para tentarmos nos entender. Parece tão difícil! Eu ainda tenho esperança. Mostre-me amor!

_**Changing up your livin**__**  
For a lovin transistion**__**  
Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen**__**  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition**__**  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells**__**  
Got neighbors across the street sayin**_  
"_**Who the hell!?"**__**  
Who the hell?**__**  
What the hell's going down?**__**  
Too much of the bickering**__**  
Kill it with the sound and**_

_Mude sua vida__  
e aceite o amor__  
Eu quero que você me escute__  
As brigas entre nós já viraram tradição__  
Você grita, eu grito, todo mundo grita__  
Até os vizinhos gritam_  
"_O que é isso?"__  
O que está havendo?__  
Chega de briguinhas,__  
aumenta o som_

Não percebeu que deve mudar sua atitude? Deixe sua desconfiança de lado e aposte no amor. Se me escutasse como eu gostaria, não estaria brigando comigo. Nos machucamos sempre que nos vemos, o que me faz querer distância de você. Brigas tornaram-se tradição. Não gosto de ter alguém entre nós dando opinião, mas com seus gritos é impossível de ninguém querer saber o problema. Não te entendo. Qual o problema? Diga-me! Já que não quer, as brigas acabam aqui.

_**Girl our love is dyin**__**  
Why can't you stop tryin**__**  
I never been a quitah**__**  
But I do deserve betta**_**_  
Believe me I will do bad_**_**  
Let's forget the past**__**  
And let's start this new plan**__**  
Why? Cuz it's the same old routine**__**  
And then next week I hear them scream**__**  
Girl I know you're tired of the things they say**__**  
You're damn right**__**  
Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday**__**  
That was a different thing**__**  
No it ain't**__**  
That was a different thing**__**  
No it ain't**__**  
That was a different thing**__**  
It was the same damn thing**__**  
Same ass excuses**__**  
Boy you're usless**__**  
Whhoooaaaa**_

_O nosso amor está morrendo__  
Por que não pára de tentar?  
Nunca fui de desistir  
Mas eu mereço mais  
Eu não vou dar conta  
Vamos esquecer o passado  
E começar de novo  
Por que?  
Nada vai mudar  
E na semana que vem, elas voltarão gritando  
Eu sei que você cansou das fofocas  
Cansei mesmo,  
Você já esgotou as suas desculpas  
Era diferente  
Era nada  
Era diferente  
Era nada  
Era diferente  
Era a mesmíssima coisa  
As mesmas desculpas  
Você não presta_

Não está dando mais. Você está me sufocando! Por que não pára de tentar?

Sempre lutei por tudo o que eu quis, mas eu mereço muito mais.

Desdenhando!? Você ainda me quer. Vamos esquecer tudo e tentar de novo.

E pra quê, Yamcha!? O resultado sempre será o mesmo!

Você não está nem tentando!

Quer voltar a estaca zero? Semana que vem tudo vai voltar... E pior!

Eu sei que as pessoas falam coisas...

Falam mesmo! E eu até prefiro que fofoquem, pelo menos assim não dou uma de corna idiota. Você sempre mente! Quantas vezes eu te perdoei? Nem tento contar, porque foram muitas vezes!

Você não entende...

Não entendo mesmo!

Mas a situação era totalmente diferente!

Não era mesmo!

Caramba, Bulma!!!

Sempre a mesma coisa! Diferentes garotas! Coleção de chifres! Você não presta! Sai daqui!!!

_**Stop the talking baby**__**  
Or I start walking baby**__**  
Is that all there is**_

_Pare de falar, baby__  
Senão eu vou embora, baby__  
Então é isso?_

Calma, Bulma!

Não enche o saco! Vai embora!!! Não quero te ver mais!

Pára de falar!!! Tenta me escutar pelo menos!

Não, não e não!!! Cansei das suas mentiras! Sua cota de desculpas acabou!!!

Eu vou embora!!!

Então vá!!!

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 15 a 19 de agosto de 2004._


End file.
